


Tension Is Best Resolved With Late Work Days

by cagedlycoris



Series: The Ronilliam Corner of Black Butler [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM elements, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cagedlycoris/pseuds/cagedlycoris
Summary: Ronald and William need the stress of being a grim reaper to melt away for a little while.





	Tension Is Best Resolved With Late Work Days

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough Ronilliam works around, so I decided to contribute to this small corner of the fandom. Hope you enjoy this one shot and if you liked this story leave a comment and/or kudos! Thanks!

Ronald dragged his pen across the paper, scribbling his name across each document. He was only halfway past his workload. Today’s work was double the amount he normally had. The reaper glanced at his wrist watch. _Damn,_ he thought, _only about three hours of office hours left and I’ve barely finished. If I want to avoid overtime I should really work on this stuff._ One cup of coffee later, Ronald started to work on the paperwork that had been staring at him all day.

The clock moved to read six just as Ronald finished signing his name on the last of his documents. The reaper capped the pen and placed it back into his desk drawer. Ronald leaned back in his chair and uttered a loud groan. His hand was cramping and his brain was spinning with pain. All that work had given him a headache. He enjoyed doing field work more than this. Deskwork was never his favorite thing about this job. Ronald closed his eyes for a few seconds in an attempt to stop the pounding in his head. There was only a couple moments of peace before the sound of shuffling feet and chatter passed by his office door. He placed his head on his desk now, covering his ears in the process.

_What does it take to get a little bit of quiet when I need it?_ He asked himself. Meanwhile, the crowd faded into a silence.

Ronald took a few more minutes of rest before he began to clean his desk off and organize the papers into a neat stack. He took a binder clip and placed it on the top. With this amount of work, Ronald did not want to lose any document this time. Before leaving his office, Ronald quickly put his black suit jacket on and grabbed the paperwork to be handed to William.

Luckily, by the time Ronald had stepped out into the hallway the scuffling of his co-workers faded. Ronald was thankful for that. He looked at his watch again: 6:15 p.m. Ronald groaned, closing his office door behind him. The reaper turned on his heel and made his way to William’s office.

_Knock, knock, knock._ Ronald tapped on the gray door of his superior. He waited a moment for a response. Quietly Ronald heard a “come in.” The junior stepped into the office.

William was leaned over his own desk scribbling away with a stack of documents to his left.

“Um, Will—er boss,” Ronald corrected himself, “I have the reports you asked for.”

William replied, not looking up, “Thank you, Knox. You can just leave them here,” the superior tapped the empty spot next to his stack.

Ronald gave a nod, even though William didn’t see. The junior set his reports where William said to. Ronald circled around the desk and glanced over William’s shoulder, looking at the work.

After a few seconds of silence, William set his pen down. “Is there something I can do for you, Ronald?” William asked irritatedly.

Ronald shook his head, “Not in particular. It’s just you look like you’re stressed—more than usual.”

William let out a sigh. The tension in his shoulders relaxed and he sat back in his chair. “There’s just a lot more work than I normally have to deal with. Humphries is back in the hospital, and Slingby barely leaves his side. So our division is extremely short handed at the moment.” The superior took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

“Sounds like you could use a break,” Ronald suggested. He leaned down and began to place soft kisses down William’s neck. “Both of us could use one,” Ronald added before softly biting on William’s flesh. The raven haired reaper shifted in his chair as the bite was placed. It was true that William had been working a little too hard. During the week he had pulled off several all nighters — in which a couple of them involved him falling asleep at his desk. This week had been a rough one for the superior.

“I suppose you’re right, Ronald,” William agreed. Ronald hummed in response as he began to move his lips down the side of William’s neck. The supervisor tilted his head, exposing more flesh to the other. Ronald kissed and nipped at William ivory skin. He dotted the other with purple and blue bruises, marking William as his property and no one else's.

As Ronald nipped and kissed, William lowly moaned at every sensation Ronald was giving. He was beginning to lose his self control. All he wanted to do was bend that smartass over the desk and fuck him right there, but he had more class than that.

The junior, now, began to loosen William’s tie. Ronald pulled at the knot until it was all the way undone. He threw the tie on the desk and the vest followed suit. The junior now started to unbutton William’s dress shirt. Two buttons. Then three. Then four. Up until the last one.

“Now, boss, how would you like to be serviced to day?” Ronald asked in low voice. The younger one ran his gloved hands down William’s chest, gently caressing the muscles. One hand ran down William’s abdomen as the other turned the chair so the two were face to face. “Would you like to do it hard and rough? Or soft and slow?” Ronald suggested. William adjusted his glasses before looking up at the other with those stone cold eyes and a glare that went straight to Ronald’s cock.

Ronald rolled his shoulders slightly. He could feel the heat radiating off of William. The junior opened his mouth to say something else but before any words could form, William yank violently at his own necktie, pulling him closer.

“What I would like is for you to shut your mouth and stop talking. It’s obnoxious to hear your voice,” William growled assertively. “I don’t need your suggestions as to how I’m going to fuck you tonight. I’ll fuck you how I want to without your input. Am I understood, Pet?”

That tone made Ronald’s knees weak. Oh that feeling was blissful. He felt himself getting harder. “Yes, Master,” Ronald replied more hushed.

“Good,” William said, letting go of Ronald’s tie. “Now, I don’t believe it acceptable that I’m the one who undresses. Wouldn’t you agree, Boy?”

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir,” Ronald whimpered.

“Forgiven. Strip down and make it slow, Boy. I want to enjoy this,” William commanded.

Ronald didn’t reply. He just did what he was told. Luckily, the space between the back of the desk and the wall was quite roomy which made moving around easy. Bless William’s placement of furniture. The junior began with his tie. He undid the knot with ease and dropped the piece of cloth to the floor. Next was his suit jacket. He slowly slipped off the garment off and took one arm out at a time. Next, his vest was unbuttoned and fell to the floor. Then his shirt. The first two buttons were already undone. Ronald took his time with the last five. Once all were undone he slid the white fabric off his shoulders to reveal his torso. The shirt joined the others. After, his shoes and socks. Those didn’t need time to take off. He quickly slipped his shoes and socks off his feet and tossed them aside. He hesitated as he got to his pants. This part had always been awkward for him. It made him more tense when he was the only one that was naked. He unbuckled his belt, pulling one end until it was free of the loops. Ronald felt his hand shake slightly before undoing his pants. They dropped to the floor. Last and, in William’s eyes, certainly not least was his boxer shorts. The junior ran his thumbs under his waistband hesitating again. He mustered up the courage to grab the elastic and pull them down at an agonizingly slow rate. His erection now in full view for his master. Ronald kicked the remaining clothing with the other discarded items. He shied away and blushed on his cheeks and a glance in any direction other than William’s.

Ronald’s strip show was making it increasingly more difficult for William to contain himself. Gods he wanted to fuck that body so bad. As Ronald was removed of his shirt, it sent blood rushing straight to William’s cock. That body was beautiful. William loved to see that well toned body from Ronald and he loved how flustered Ronald got over it. William desperately wanted to dot Ronald’s porcelain skin with bite marks and hickeys. However, William noticed Ronald’s subtle body language.

The supervisor stood from his chair, and closed the distance between him and Ronald. William gently caressed the younger one’s cheek, expression now softened. “Ronald, we can stop if you don’t like this, love. Just say the word,” William broke character.

Ronald turned his head towards William, pressing his cheek more into the other’s hand. “Stars,” Ronald replied.

“Are you positive?” William asked. Ronald nodded. “All right then,” William said placing one kiss on Ronald’s cheek. Once his lips left the surface, William gazed turned harsh and dominate.

“Now then, what shall I do with you?” William stepped back from the other thinking about his next move. “Ah, I have just the thing for an untrained dog like yourself. Face the desk and close your eyes. If you open your eyes I’ll have to punish you for disobeying,” William commanded. Ronald whimpered in return but did as he was told.

Once Ronald’s lightly freckled back and his pert little ass was facing William, the supervisor went into one of his desk drawers to get Ronald’s present. Metal on metal clanked as William pulled out a leather collar with a chain leash attached.

Ronald heard the sounds of the metal and knew what was coming. In a quick moment, Ronald felt the cold leather around his neck. The momentum almost throwing him off balance. There was a click of a buckle and another jingle of the chain. He suddenly felt hands running down his side gently caressing the skin and a hot breath on the back of his neck. Both sent shots of electricity down his spine.

“All right my pretty boy, you can open your eyes now,” William said. Ronald opened his eyes and touched the leather collar around his neck. Gods he loved that damn thing so much.

“Gods, Boy, that collar fits just right on your neck,” Ronald heard William’s voice from behind him, “I could take you right now.” He smiled as his lips touched Ronald’s sensitive skin. He ran his tongue up the other’s neck and up to his ear. Just like Ronald was doing earlier, he bit and nibbled on the shell of the junior’s ear. Ronald whimpered in response. He was having enough of this foreplay. He wanted it and he wanted it bad.

“Willia—” Ronald was interrupted by a harsh yank of the chain attached to the collar.

“I’m sorry,” William said sarcastically, “I don’t think that’s the right name.”

“Forgive me, _Master_!” Ronald pleaded as he choked slightly on the pressure the collar was giving him, putting an emphasis on the name.

“Forgiven,” the supervisor replied, the tension of the chain released. Ronald coughed as he took another breath.

“Bend over. Hands on the desk. And don’t touch my paperwork. I’ve worked hard to organize and get those done, and I don’t need your filthy hands to mess it up,” William growled. Ronald did as he was told, being explicitly careful. The junior felt so exposed in this position. He hated not being able to see what William was going to do, but he also loved the mystery. Even more heat shot down to his cock causing his erection to feel painful. Ronald needed release. A hand glided over his spine making him shiver.

“Such beautiful skin.” William commented.

“T-thank you, Mast—” Ronald winced as he was interrupted by a sharp slap on the ass. When did William take off his gloves?

“I never told you to speak.” William harshly pushed down on Ronald’s back to where the ginger collapsed to his elbows. Ronald dipped his head down as a silent apology. “That disobedience won’t be forgiven this time.” William stated. The supervisor tugged hard on the chain, dragging Ronald’s head up and back arched to accommodate the new position. From behind William roughly grabbed Ronald jaw and tilted his head further back. “As your punishment,” William whispered bitterly in Ronald’s ear, “as I fuck you, you aren’t allowed to cum until I say so. Am I clear?” William making the question an overpowering demand.

“Y-yes, Master!” Ronald choked out and the tension from the collar and chain disappeared but William’s grip on his jaw didn’t leave.

“Good. Now,” William tapped his index finger on Ronald’s lip, “open up and get them nice and slick.”

Ronald did as he was told. His lips parted and two fingers slipped in. Ronald enclosed his lips around them and began to suck and lick the digits, coating them thoroughly in his saliva. Once William deemed Ronald’s work to be satisfactory, he pulled them out of his Boy’s mouth. Ronald, in protest, chased after them. “Now, now, Boy. You do want me to fuck you now, am I right?” Ronald nodded rapidly. “Then you can’t be hung up on this.” Ronald stayed silent but when William pulled them back Ronald didn’t chase after. “Good Boy,” immediately after William placed a kiss on Ronald’s neck.

The junior shivered as he felt William’s finger at his entrance. William circled the wet digit around Ronald’s opening and soon enough one finger entered his body. Ronald arched his body in pleasure. The junior could feel his Master smirking on his neck. The other finger was now added. Instead of keeping it still William twisted and curled his fingers, stretching the opening further and finding the junior’s prostate with ease. Ronald let out a quiet moan. Another digit joined and again another. Four fingers now lodged in Ronald’s ass. William continued to probe inside the boy, hitting his sweet spot over and over again making Ronald groan in frustration. Ronald lost track of how long this went on but he knew that it was longer than it was needed. He heard a silent chuckle from William every time he moaned. That sadistic bastard. Ronald’s erection began dripping tiny beads of precum. He couldn’t take this torture anymore.

“Ah~ M-Master p-please!” Ronald begged, William’s fingers still up his ass.

“Oh? Do you now?” William taunted, picking up the pace of his fingers, Ronald winced. “However, I never told you you could speak. But, maybe, if you ask politely, then I’ll grant you a pardon for that mistake and give you what you so desperately want.”

“P-please…?” Ronald begged.

“‘Please’ what?”

“Master, please… Please fuck me! I need your cock inside of me! I need release!” Ronald screamed.

William smiled devilishly. “That’s more like it, Pet. Although, you’re in debt for your last mistake so your punishment for that one still stands. You are not allowed to cum until I say so; am I _still_ clear?”

How was Ronald able to do that? William had teased him to the brink of orgasam. Nonetheless, Ronald replied, “Yes Master!” nodding furiously. With that response, the fingers were quickly pulled from Ronald’s entrance. The junior now felt the emptiness of not having them. But that feeling didn’t last for long. Ronald felt hands on his hips gripping tight and the head of William’s cock resting at his entrance. The superior slowly began to push inside Ronald, earning a faint moan from the ginger. William groaned in satisfaction as he was enveloped in Ronald’s heat. When he bottomed out, William stayed there for a moment to let Ronald adjust.

William leaned down to Ronald’s ear, “You feel so damn good, Boy. How do you like that Pet? Do you like it when your Master fills you up?”

“Yes! Oh gods yes!” Ronald cried out. In that moment, William pulled out and quickly pushed back in with a quick thrust — too quick for Ronald to process immediately. Another thrust. Then another and another and another. William kept going, not giving Ronald enough time to recover after each one. Pleasure coursed through Ronald’s veins. The younger reaper threw his head back with such pretty moans. The sound of Ronald’s voice only encouraged the supervisor more.

If it was even possible, William’s pace picked up. Ronald began to scream in satisfaction.  Ronald was definitely going to feel this in the morning. But Gods did it feel so good. Ronald was beginning to see stars. He didn’t care though. The junior felt nails digging into his hips. “Oh Gods!” Ronald moaned, his dick on the brink throbbing and red from the lack of release. “Master! Please, please, please! I need release!” The paced slowly but it was still an agonizing speed.

William leaned down and whispered in the younger one’s ear, “You wanna cum, Pet?” Ronald nodded furiously. He needed the release badly. A low chuckled was heard and Ronald knew that his request wasn’t going to be heard quite yet. “Not yet. Hold it a little more, Boy.” William laughed, picking the speed back up. Damn, what a sadist William was in bed. During these moment Ronald regretted his advances because of how brutal William was. Ronald loved it though. He loved this side of William. A side only the junior knew about. Ronald kept moaning and moaning. Ronald couldn’t take it any more. Tears in his eyes he screamed out, “Master! Please! Let me cum! Let me cum, goddamnit! Please! Please! Please!”

“Cum for me Boy,” a response was heard and Ronald crumpled onto his elbows, finally releasing the tension that built up in his cock. White seed painted the black desk below him. Not long afterwards he felt William press up against his back and empty himself into Ronald.

A hot breadth was on his neck. William pulled out and Ronald’s legs shook violently. He didn’t realize how weak and heavy his legs felt. Within a second, Ronald’s legs gave out and he collapsed only to be caught right before his head hit the floor. Ronald’s breath was heavy and he was exhausted.

The junior felt arms wrap around him. At this point he didn’t care who’s embrace it was, he just nuzzled into the warmth. His eyes felt so heavy. Fingers ran through his ginger locks. “Will? Is that you?” Ronald asked quietly.

“Who else, babe?” William sarcastically replied, placing a gentle kiss on his head. Ronald sighed with relief. He could tell William was smiling. If Ronald didn’t know better he would have thought it was a dream if the other didn’t answer. Ronald gave a low laugh. The ginger slowly lifted his head to meet William’s eyes.

“That was amazing, love. I don’t think we’ve ever done something like that before.” Ronald said.

William just chuckled in response, “It definitely was new.” There was a moment of silence before William added, “Maybe you and I need to have stress relief sessions more often.” Ronald let out a laugh. He never thought William would say something like that.

“Agreed.” Ronald, with the little energy he had left, lifted himself up and placed a kiss on William’s cheek. Then settled back into the embrace of his lover. Another moment of silence.

“Although, I believe my day isn’t finished quite yet,” William groaned.

“How so?” Ronald asked.

“The paperwork isn’t presentable anymore.”

“Shit!” Ronald cursed, realizing what he had done. “Will, I’m so sorry. Gods, I’m such a dumbass. I completely forgot that it was in front of me that whole time.” The junior hid his face from the other in shame. Expecting William to use his tone of displeasure, it was surprising to Ronald that William brought his head up and placed a gentle kiss on the younger one’s lips.

“It was worth it,” William smiled, pulling the other one closer into his grasp.

Luckily, the dispatch did have showers in the hospital wing, to which both Ronald and William took advantage of to a great extent. The two of them didn’t realize they had fallen asleep in William’s office until Eric had woken them up from their slumber the next morning, both huddled in each other’s arms.


End file.
